Boys Grammar
by Awesome Empress
Summary: When someone pushes you, you push back harder right? Well that's just what Alfred did. But what if it wasn't Arthur's fault? How will Alfred possibly repair the damage of the crime he's commited? A.U.


**Warnings:**** Rape, Cussing, and Bullying. YOU read at YOUR own risk!**

* * *

Alfred knew he was attractive and quite frankly so did everyone else. He attended one of the most prestigious private high schools in the country, passed all of his classes with remarkable grades and had the second highest I.Q throughout the whole school. With such talent and want, it was unlikely that anybody would deny him want he desired.

Alfred believed whole-heartedly in this idea. That is how he was able to muster enough courage to confront Arthur.

"Hey Arthur, can I talk to you about something really important?"

Bewilderment was clearly shown on Arthur's face and it was understandable why. For the six months that they had been together in school, Alfred had never called Arthur by his actual full name. Always with some childish nickname like, "Artie!" or "Iggy!" So for Alfred to say his name, it must be a pretty big deal.

"S-sure, Alfred."

They walked in silence to the outside of the building, where it was empty since the final classes had already been let out. Alfred was mentally cursing himself for being so nervous. Nothing could go wrong, he was Alfred F. Jones. Said American looked up to stare at Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland had the highest I.Q in Hetalia High School for Boys. He was attractive in his own way with his huge eyebrows, and was a gentleman to everyone. Still though, rarely anyone looked in his direction. He was quiet, antisocial, and had a horrible habit of cursing. The perfect combination to avoid the other human life forms he called classmates.

He had no friends, other than Alfred, and although he'd complain time and time again, he really did enjoy the American's company.

"I love you Arthur, and I want us to be together." Out came the confession. To Alfred's relief, Arthur looked neither disgusted or infurated. No he looked heartbroken for some reason. A few tense minutes went by when finally Arthur spoke.

"I-I can't A-Alfred." And like that, Alfred felt his heart breaking. After spending six monthes together, they were as close as could be and yet, still it wasn't enough. This infuriated Alfred, who with eyes downcast, retorted.

"Heh, I should of known. It's Francis huh?" Alfred clenched his hands and glared right at Arthur. He was a Hero and he'd be damned if he let rejection be his down fall. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred interrupted, afraid of what he would say.

"Don't say anything! I don't want to hear any of the shit your gonna spill!" And with that he stomped off into the locker rooms to join the swim team. Usually he would have been glad to go, but Arthur was also on the swim team. Alfred cursed his luck and continued on his way, completely ignoring what the other was trying to say.

Even after a good swim, Alfred was still pissed beyond relief. The whole hour of swimming was spent burning hole's into a certain Brit's back. Alfred's buddies noticed and asked, but never received an answer. Now the blonde was located in the locker room using the showers, as his fellow teammates clowned around.

Stepping out, he cursed his luck as having a locker right next to Arthur. Thankfully, Arthur seemed to be off in his own little world and Alfred was able to get a good look at him. Milky white skin, beautiful emerald eyes, and a small lithe body.

It was perfect. He was perfect. And Alfred wanted him.

Without a second thought, he slammed Arthur up against the lockers, as lust took over his mind. Hearing the commotion, Alfred's friends came to investigate.

"Whatcha doin Al? This little bitch givin ya problems?" Arthur cringed at the use of such horrid grammar before he remembered what his situation was. He began kicking, punching, and cursing wildly to be let go. All that won him was a round of laughs from both Alfred and his followers.

"Hey! I say we teach this faggot a lesson?" One proposed sneering at Arthur as all the others cheered in approval. Then they all looked to Alfred awaiting his response. Arthur looked scared to the point of tears and that look made Alfred's resolve weaken as well as the hand around Arthur's neck. Relief flowed through Arthur's features as he foolishly believed he was to be let free.

However, Alfred's hand quickly tightened when he began to think of the rejection. Smirking, he nodded his head to Arthur's horror.

"I say we show'm who's boss!" Another round of cheers and Arthur found himself dragged back to the showering area. He screamed and bit to no avail. He was terrified and no matter how many pairs of hands he escaped from, there were more to take their place.

The uniform he was wearing was torn off and his face was slammed, rather harshly, into the tile floor. His ass was lifted into the air, and he was held like that for a few minutes as all the boys laughed and joked around. Arthur felt the tears streaking down his face, but he could care less at this point. Anyone would cry in this horrible situation.

"So who's gonna go first?"

"I wanna do it! I love virgins!"

"Nah, it should be! I'm bigger!"

"I say it should be me! I coul-"

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a loud voice as all the boys chit-chat was interrupted. Alfred had a wicked smile that could be a sign of insanity, but his eyes were cold, harsh.

"I'm gonna do it." Arthur screamed and protested, but no one cared. It had been decided, and so it shall be done. Alfred pumped his length a bit before lining up with Arthur's prostate. He felt Arthur immediately tense. He was going to take Arthur, with only the water from the showerhead as lubrication.

Arthur gave one last feeble attempt to stop what was going to happen,

"Alfred, please I-ahh!" Arthur never got a chance to speak as Alfred pushed his way in. A small scream escaped from Arthur's lips as he tried to quiet his sobbing. The pain was excruciating. Arthur felt the sensitive tissue around his arse rip and tear and bleed as the foreign object made it's way in. His voice became so hoarse over his screaming fits, that it was reduced to a silent howl that was almost inaudible.

Alfred, driven by power and lust, rammed his prick in as far as it would go, then pull it out harshly to start the cycle over again. In his mind, he and Arthur were making love. Arthur's tears were tears of joy and love for him. Alfred just couldn't grasp the reality that he was RAPING Arthur, his one true love.

Arthur on the other hand, was going into shock. He stopped screaming, yelling, and struggling all together. He just lie there, letting his tears slid down his cheeks, as he tried convince himself he was just having a bad dream.

But this was no dream, more like a nightmare. The pain made sure Arthur was well aware of that. The pain of being invaded in his nether regions was passing, and his vision began to falter, he thought he would make it to unconscienceness. That is, until one of the ruffians joined into the sexual activity.

"Haha look! This faggot's getting excited!" One of them teased and a round of laughter followed.

A jolt zapped through Arthur's body as he felt his prick being fondled by cold and careless hands. He absolutely detested how he could only whimper and whine at the touch. As more and more tears found their way out of his eyelids, he found himself praying to God to show him Mercy.

Disgusted with his own body, Arthur cried out as he came into the man's hand. He could feel the hot sensation of Alfred's cum shooting through his anus to cover his inner walls. Alfred pulled out, and to Arthur's absolute horror another one took his place. Alfred looked to Arthur, as if calculating his sorrow and finally halted the man.

"Come on guys, he's had enough."

A groan of annoyance was heard from the men, but otherwise no other follower dared to protest against Alfred. They all gathered their belongings and headed out, but not before spitting and insulting Arthur one last time.

Arthur, who still lay under the spray of cold water, huddled into a miserable ball and wept. Alfred felt a pang of remorse for the poor Brit and reached out a hand to help. Upon contact to Englishman's skin however, Arthur flinched and began to cry harder. Angered by this reaction, Alfred yelled out his frustration at him.

"This is YOUR fault Arthur! All of this is YOUR fucking fault!" And without a glance back, Alfred stormed off to do who knows what. Arthur just lay there, traumatized by his own best friend's actions. After about an hour of just wallowing in his self-pity, he slowly stood, dressed in his tattered clothing, and limped out of the showers.

He called in his personal driver to drive him home, silent the whole way. When he arrived at his home, he redressed and came out to join the Kirkland family dinner. His family consisted of his father, his two elder brothers and his twin brothers. They were all separated, living in different parts of UK when their mother died. But upon her last wishes, they grouped up and became a family again.

He sat at his seat, across from his father, and awaited the arrival of his elder siblings. His 'father' walked over and examined his injured face. He did nothing, but tsk silently at the damage.

"No." He said, and suddenly the quiet house became loud thanks to Arthur's protests.

"B-but Father!" Arthur tried to reason, but his retort was cut short when he heard the roaring of his elder brother's arrival and it seemed he brought a friend along.

"Good evening Mr. Kirkland. I please forgive the intrusion but Allistor invited me to dinner." Came an American voice that Arthur knew much too well. He found himself staring straight into the beatiful sky blue eyes of the devil himself, Alfred.

"Aye Pops! This bampot* is the one of the best people you'll ever meet!" Claimed his eldest brother, Allistor who hailed from Scotland, who had no idea what had taken place between the two. Unable to withstand the terrifying grin Alfred shot at him, Arthur settled for having his gaze to the floor.

"Well now! Good to meet you Mr. Jones! Come and take a seat by Arthur there." The universe just loved to fuck with Arthur didn't it? As conversations between his father, brother, and Alfred started found himself reliving the horrible moment that happened hours ago. His breathing became labored and tears pricked at his eyelids. Alfred was so close to his person, and was acting like nothing ever happened.

He was brought out of his stupor when he heard his name mentioned in the conversation. Snapping his head up to focus.

"-Yes, it seems he's had a rough day at school today."

"What happened to wee Babby Artie?"

"Must be the bullies, we were just discussing the issue. Arthur wants to transfer out of the school."

"What?!"

"Oh?" Both Alfred's and Allistor's reactions were different. While Allistor's disbelief shown through his voice, Alfred's questioning answer held menace as he turned to smile at Arthur.

"Father!"

"None of that now Arthur. Your brother deserves to know."

"Aye! Are ya gonna let 'em?!"

"No. Hetalia Academy for boys is one of the best schools in the state. We can't afford to desert such a famous school, just because of a few social problems."

Arthur was about to complain about the lack of understanding in his Father's answer, when he was once again interrupted. This time however, it was Alfred who chose to spoke.

"Yes I agree with you whole-heartedly, Mr. Kirkland. I had a few rough times back in my childhood, but I faced them like a man and was able to overcome them."

Turning to stare at Arthur, Alfred's blue eyes piercing him to the spot,

"Arthur you're a man aren't you? Are you going to let yourself be abused? Tell me Arthur it's your choice. Are you still a little boy who can't protect himself?"

Arthur glared at Alfred's chilling grin, but otherwise remained quiet. To lighten up the mood Alfred decided it would be the perfect time to find out who Arthur was seeing. For Arthur to reject him like that...

"Mr. Kirkland, if you don't mind me asking, who is this little boy currently seeing? I'd imagine that you would have plans to be a Grandfather."

Alfred noticed that Arthur visibly flinched and his interest was sparked. Did Arthur not want him to know? However, when he turned to the Father of the Brit, the man only smiled lightly.

"Oh no. I have forbidden my son from seeing anyone. You see, in a few months we'll be moving back to our beloved home in England and I don't want Arthur to get too attached. A few months ago he told me of someone young man he fell in lov-"

A loud screeching noise was heard, as Arthur's chair rasped the hard-wood floor. He stood up and abruptly left the room, leaving the trio equally confused. Alfred got up as well, and excused himself to retrieve Arthur.

When Alfred arrived at Arthur's door, he barged right in. Knowing that if he stopped to knock he wouldn't be granted entrance. Opening the door, he came face to face with a teary-eyed Brit, with the sheets wrapped around his shaking form. Alfred took long strides and reached for Arthur.

Arthur who saw this, began to move back until he hit the wall,

"N-no! G-get away! Don't come nea-"

And suddenly he was engulfed in a bear hug. Shocked for a moment or two, Arthur only sat there in Alfred's arms blinking his tears away. Until he began to squirm and struggle weakly.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head. He couldn't bear to hear this.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"Y-you bloody git! I-I t-t-tried to tell y-you...but...b-but..."

Arthur tried to hold in his tears only to choke on a sob. It was just too much. The love of his life confessed to him, raped him, and suddenly he was being held and apologized to. It was only until he felt a wet patch on his shoulder and realized that Alfred was crying silently did he lose it. Out came his heart wrenching sobs of sorrow as he hugged Alfred back just as hard.

Together they cried in Arthur's room, each one repenting for their sins. Arthur, for not telling Alfred about his feelings and his situation and Alfred, for forcing his feelings and himself onto Arthur when he felt the same.  
Down stairs the sad smiles of Arthur's Father and brother where found.

"Aye...you knew huh?" Asked Allistor, for once in his life pitying Arthur.

"I thought it would help him forget his love for that man, but in the end it just helped destroy him."

* * *

Empress: *Sobbing grossly in a corner*

Arthur: "H-hey now, what's the matter? You didn't get raped by the one you loved."

Alfred: *In the background* "I said I was sorry!"

Empress: It's just...the video was so sad! Anyways here is the information: **Warnings:**** The ones mentioned earlier, you must have a youtube account that says your older than 18 to view it, there are naked guys, it's sad, based on a true story, and it's sad. **If you have no problems with the warnings mentioned than be my guest and watch the video.

Instructions: Go to youtube, search up **Boys Grammar - Full Version, **it's the video that's by xebedie. Enjoy! Sorry I couldn't post a link, my internet was acting bitchy again -_-

I don't own anything, not even the picture, and review!


End file.
